02 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-02 ; Comments *Show broadcast live from Peel Acres. *The ISDN connection to Peel's home fails during the Von Bondies track. Two minutes of the programme are lost before it is restored. *There is not a Pig's Big 78 selection in the programme because Sheila has gone to stay with John Walters' widow Helen for a few days. *Peel complains that Steve Lamacq ignored him when they passed in the street that afternoon. He puts this down to an affliction of middle age, whereby you suddenly become invisible. He adds that early in the week, he had all his hair cut off and despite working all day with people from Radio 4, nobody noticed. 'It proves the point that you become invisible in middle age. It's depressing at times but at other times it's quite useful.' he says. Session *Kaito. Debut broadcast of one and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Well hello there and welcome to Peel Acres.')'' *Dirtbombs: I'm Through With White Girls (LP - Sympathetic Sounds Of Detroit) Sympathy For The Record Industry *''(JP: 'Much more of this and I think Detroit could become the Bury St Edmunds of the USA.')'' *Pico: Chard (7") Emma's House Recordings *Sonic & Silver: Rise Up (12" EP) Reinforced Records *Kaito: Trailous (session) *Avrocar: Themes These Three (Tele:Funken Remix) (LP - Infrasonic Waves) Ochre *G "Davy" Crockett: Look Out Mabel (7") Chief *Airport Girl: Cold (split 7" with the Static Waves) Sorted *''(JP: 'It's quite often the case these days that artists or bands have names that I don't really understand, and this next record is by D84. I don't know whether that's a controlled substance or a lubricant or a character on a TV programme that I don't watch.')A listener later emails in with the suggestion that D84 could be named after a robot in the Doctor Who story 'The Robots Of Death'. *D84: Rock-It's-Hip (LP - Tigerbeat6 Inc.) Tigerbeat6 *OD404: Ripped Up (12") Audio Rehab *Aurlus Mabele: Nkiriba (LP - Fiesta D'Or) Jimmy's Production Records *Kaito: Shoot Shoot (session) *Benge: Raludom Morf (LP - Substancia 3) Quatermass Records *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Can Megan (LP - How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra *Jumbo: I Always Believed In The Cunt ('Double Super Buzz' EP) Earworm *Bo Diddley: Don't Let It Go (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again / In The Spotlight) Beat Goes On *Kaito: Succosanko (session) *Capitol K: City (Soundwaves EP 10") XL Recordings *Pascal Comelade: L'Orquestra Del Titanic Plays "That's Amore" (LP - Traffic d'Abstraction) G3G *(JP: 'That's Amore is the song that some of you might vaguely know that contains the line about the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie. There is argument that it's piece of pie, but either way, one of the worse lyrics in all of popular song I'd have thought.')'' *Jet Johnson: Mr Bones (7") Becalmed Records *Eddie James: Reap What You Sow (LP - Serious Soul: Too Much Pain) Kent *Lab 4: Funk Now (12") Fragile *Von Bondies: Shallow Grave (LP - Lack Of Communication) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Come Ons: When I Woke Up This Morning (LP - The Come Ons) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Kaito: Montigola Underground (session) *Mongoose: Subvert Normality (split 7" with Scientific Support Department) Creeping Bent *Gardel: Nayl (Syntax Remix) (Genetek Kodes 12" EP) Vice Records Files ;Name *John Peel 02-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:17 ;Other ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online